The Green Sister
by TrueLoveIsSacrifice
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for a very good friend of mine in return for her writing one for me. Regina and Emma are on a road trip and run into Lily. Regina sees the two women's exchange and strangely feels jealous. When she mouths off and kisses Emma in front of Lily, how will Emma react? -set after Enter the Dragon-


**This was written for a friend, who also came up with the prompt. This was written at 1 in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews! :)**

"Lily?" Emma asked, scoffing as she saw the familiar woman, who now looked much older, at the gas pump across from her. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Emma?"

Emma scoffed incredulously as Lily came around to her pump and threw her arms around her neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and inhaling the sweet scent of her long-lost friend.

"How are you?" Lily laughed as they pulled away.

"I'm good, I'm good. And you?" Emma asked.

"I'm okay," Lily nodded, pursing her lips.

"I, uh, I found my family," Emma said. "They, uh... They weren't quite what I expected."

"I'm happy for you, Emma," Lily smiled. "So, uh, do you... Do you have anyone special? Y'know, boyfriend... Girlfriend?"

Emma turned around and looked into the convenience store, turning back to Lily and smiling.

"Nope. No one," Emma chuckled. "You?"

"No, I was married to a man for 5 years but we got a divorce."

"Oh," Emma hissed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay, I wasn't happy." She smiled softly. "Not like I was with you."

"Lily," Emma chuckled, "that was a long time ago."

"Yeah," Lily sighed wistfully. She took and few steps closer and brought her hand up to Emma's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "It's been too long, Emma."

Emma smiled lovingly down at her. "Yeah. It has been."

"You look lovely," Lily smiled.

"Thank you," Emma chuckled, looking down at her clothes. "It's just a pair of skinny jeans and boots."

Lily bit her lip. "I remember how amazing you always looked in skinny jeans. Glad to see you still kept a pair from when we were 15." She winked at Emma, and the blonde's cheeks flushed deep crimson.

"I- yeah. Thanks," she chuckled. "You look amazing, too. I mean I- I love what you've done with your hair." She grabbed a lock of the brunette's hair, which was cut to her shoulders, playing with it.

"Thank you," Lily smiled.

"I see you still have amazing taste in shoes," Emma chuckled, pointing at Lily's black chucks.

"Yeah," Lily blushed, chuckling awkwardly. She was practically beaming as she said, "I guess we both kept something from when we were 15."

"It's okay," Emma smiled. "I think you can pull them off."

Lily bit her lip and blushed. "You know, I kept something else from when we were 15."

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow.

Lily smiled as she reached into her shirt, pulling out the necklace. Emma's eyes widened and she smiled as she saw the beautifully constructed, gold heart.

"Wow," Emma whispered breathlessly, her hand unconsciously reaching out to touch it. "I never thought I'd see this ever again." Lily inhaled sharply when Emma's fingers brushed against her cleavage. She let her eyes flutter closed, and Emma looked up at her.

When Lily opened her eyes, Emma saw how black they were and inhaled sharply. She stared at Lily like she was about to kiss her.

And Regina had watched all of this, practically fuming, from the front door of the store. She thought it was okay at first, just two old friend reuniting, but now she could see that these two _definitely_ had a history.

And she was determined to stop whatever idiotic move Emma Swan was about to make. She hated that she was _always_ the one who had to deal with the sheriff's antics.

Even when they were on a road trip for goodness sakes!

She stalked over to Emma, practically shoving Lily out of her way as she wrapped her arm around Emma's waist.

When Emma turned to look at her with wide eyes, the brunette kissed her soundly. "Sorry it took me so long, dear," Regina began, ignoring the confused and terrified look on Emma's face. "The line in that hovel was horrendously long."

Emma just stared at Regina with wide eyes.

"Oh," Lily said defeatedly. She laughed awkwardly, "Well, uh... Hi," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Lily. Nice to meet you."

Regina glared at her hand and turned to Emma, gasping. "Oh, no. Babe, is this the Lily you always spoke about?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows. She had never, not _once_ even mentioned the name Lily to Regina. Or anyone in Storybrooke, for that matter.

Except for Archie.

Archie knew everything.

"I- I don't-"

"What was it, dear? 'Lily was so in love with me and I just wanted a good lay, I can't believe she fell for it,'" Regina interrupted. Emma's eyes widened almost comically. "Oh, and 'God, I'm glad Lily isn't around anymore. That chick was bat-shit crazy.'" She tried to think of what Emma would say, and that's the best she came up with. And apparently it worked, because Lily was staring at them with a slack jaw and horrendous look on her face.

"_What_?" Emma spat out. "I never-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Regina said, turning to look at Lily. "Was that a different Lily? My apologies."

Lily turned to look at Emma with a clenched jaw and fiery eyes. "Goodbye, _Emma_," she spat out, storming back to her car. As soon as she was out of the convenience store parking lot (which she peeled out of), Emma shoved Regina away.

"Fuck!" She kicked the gas pump. "What the hell Regina?" She turned to look at her, and the expression on Emma's face was terrifying.

"Emma," Regina said softly. "I-"

"Get in the damned car," she spat out. Regina sighed softly as she walked around to the passenger side, getting in and buckling her seatbelt.

Emma went into the store and came out a few minutes later with a styrofoam cup. Regina could hear her muttering to herself as she stood by the open trunk, and poured some whiskey into the cup. She put the lid on and shut the trunk before getting into the bug.

She started the car and Regina glanced at her as she pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She didn't know what she _wanted_ to say.

But she knew she had to start by apologizing to Emma.

"Emma, I'm-"

"Don't, Regina," Emma said lowly, taking a sip of her whiskey and coke. "I don't wanna hear it right now."

Regina felt her heart clench and stared out the window. She leaned her head against the glass and made herself nauseous watching the white line pass by.

Emma said she didn't want to talk about it right now, which Regina was somewhat thankful for. That way she had at least a few minutes to sort through her feelings and come up with a good excuse.

X

"Why?" Emma asked, finally breaking the deafening silence that had threatened them. She didn't even look at Regina as she said, "Why the fuck did you do it?"

Regina mumbled something incoherent, and Emma was getting more irritated by the second.

"What?" Emma asked, being a smart ass. "I don't speak child."

Regina rolled her eyes and raised her voice a little, but Emma still couldn't hear her.

"What?" Emma spat out. "Speak the hell up!" Regina turned to look at her with furious eyes.

"I didn't like the way she was touching you!"

It was dead silent again as Regina's words echoed through Emma's mind, and the brunette let out a deep breath as she slouched back into her seat.

"W-What?" Emma asked, taken aback by Regina's answer.

So much for excuses.

"I didn't like the way she was touching you," Regina repeated. "I didn't like the way she looked at you, or spoke to you, or..." She closed her eyes tightly and whispered, "I was jealous, okay?"

"Why?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Because!" Regina yelled, turning to look at her again. "I'm supposed to be the only one who can touch you or talk to you like that! Not her! Not someone you haven't seen in seventeen years, Emma!"

"I didn't know you felt that way," Emma said softly.

Regina sighed defeatedly. "That's because I didn't want you to."

Emma glanced at her, then back at the road before her eyes flicked down to Regina's lips.

"Did you want to kiss me?" Emma asked. "Because she did."

"Yes, I very well know she did," Regina spat out, glaring at Emma.

"So did you want to?"

"Fuck you, Emma," Regina mumbled, and Emma was momentarily taken aback by the profanity, but she eventually got over it. "I'm not answering that."

Emma sighed heavily as she pulled the bug onto a dirt road and found an empty field, silently thanking god that the highway they were on was desolate.

The only sound in the cab was Emma's heavy breathing as she stared straight ahead. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Emma-" She was cut off by the click of Emma's seatbelt unbuckling, and the blonde climbed over the console as she brought her hands up to cup Regina's face. She smashed their lips together, and Regina let her hands hover over Emmams hips. Then, she grabbed them and pulled them into her own, bringing Emma impossibly closer as the blonde put her tongue in Regina's mouth, licking the roof of her mouth and causing her to moan.

Her hands began to roam Emma's body aimlessly, and eventually found purchase in her ass. She squeezed it roughly and felt more than heard Emma moan against her mouth.

"Mm, you like that?" Regina asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah," Emma smirked. "Lily used to always do it to me."

Regina glared angrily at her and practically growled as she kissed Emma again, licking her bottom lip and biting it hard. She let it go with a pop, and Emma climbed into the backseat, dragging Regina on top of her and never breaking their kiss.

Regina straddled Emma's hips and the blonde grabbed the hem of her shirt, only breaking their kiss to pull it over her head. Emma sat up and let Regina do the same for her. She grew impatient and actually ended up ripping Emma's shirt in half.

As she brought their lips back together and kissed Emma fiercely, she reached between them and started frantically unbuckling Emma's belt and jeans, not even bothering to unzip them before shoving her hand down her pants.

"Fuck," Emma whispered breathlessly as she adjusted to Regina's two fingers inside of her. She rocked her hips into Regina's hand, panting breathlessly as Regina kissed her jawline.

"You're so wet," Regina whispered against the skin of Emma's shoulder as she moaned, loving the feeling of being inside of Emma. She added another finger, letting Emma get used to the feeling before she curled her fingers and rubbed the ribbed patch of flesh inside of Emma's velvet walls.

She felt the blonde quake beneath her, and curled her fingers again. Emma moaned loudly and shamelessly as she thrusted her hips up, crying out and latching onto Regina's shoulder with her teeth as she felt her orgasm approaching.

She threw her head back and her hand flew behind her, her fist smashing through the rear window and shattering it.

"Fuck," she moaned as her other hand dug into Regina's back as her own arched off the backseat as delicious waves of ecstasy rippled through her.

Regina wasted no time in climbing off of Emma, unzipping her pants and yanking them off of Emma's legs. She then took off her bra and began to kiss Emma's neck before she pulled away.

"What about the window?" Regina asked breathlessly as she pulled down Emma's boyshorts.

"Fuck it," Emma moaned breathlessly as she pulled Regina's lips to hers. The brunette kissed down her neck, chest, and stomach, before kissing her center softly and biting it. Emma cried out as Regina bit harder, and when the brunette pulled away and saw the red skin, she knew Emma would have a hickey.

Regina smirked as she licked the length of Emma, and the blonde cried out and buried her hands in Regina's hair. The brunette then shoved her tongue inside of Emma's velvet walls, and Emma moaned helplessly as her fingertips dug into Regina's scalp.

"If I'm being honest," Emma said, panting as she rocked her hips up into Regina's mouth. "Lily never did this to me."

"Mm," Regina moaned, vibrating Emma's clit and causing the blonde's hips to involuntarily jerk up. "I bet she didn't do this either."

She let one of her hands run up Emma's thigh, then up her stomach and let it hover over her bare breast. As she continued working her tongue skillfully in and out of the blonde, she felt the magic ripple up her arm and through her fingertips.

"Oh," Emma whimpered, Regina's magic tingling her breast and sending delicious waves of whatever-the-fuck-Regina-is-doing through her body. Her magic shot straight to Emma's center, and she felt the waves of pleasure once again nearing.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out, arching her back so high it was as if she was being possessed. Emma wasn't entirely sure she wasn't being possessed. It wouldn't surprise her.

She collapsed back against the seat in a pile of numb limbs and sweaty bodies.

"My legs and arms feel like noodles," she groaned, throwing her arm over her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Turn the air conditioner on." Regina reached up front and turned both dials on medium.

"And maybe the windshield wipers," Emma added. "I have a feeling we might fog up the windows."

"No," Regina glared. "That totally kills the mood."

"Fine," Emma grumbled. "Just shut up and let me rest for a minute, will ya?"

X

Emma let her magic pass through her fingertips and transfer to Regina's clit. The brunette screamed and her hand flew to Emma's back, fingernails digging so hard into her skin as she climaxed that she brought blood to the surface.

Emma fell against her and buried her face in Regina's sweaty neck, nuzzling it with her nose. Regina chuckled softly.

"Do Lily's skills exceed mine?"

Emma laughed. "Hell no. It's not possible for anyone's skills to exceed yours." She smirked against olive skin as she added, "I never knew you were so kinky, Mayor Mills."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Sheriff Swan."

"But I do know a lot more than before now," Emma smiled as she propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Regina. "Like the fact that you taste like apples."

Regina smiled. "It's because of my cider."

"I'm not talking about your lips, Regina." Emma bit her lip. "Well, I am, but not the one's on your face."

Regina's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked incredulously. "I- my-"

"Yes, Regina," Emma chuckled lovingly as she realized the brunette wouldn't finish that sentence. "Your pussy tasted like apples."

"Hm," Regina hummed. "Well you taste faintly of cinnamon." She raised an eyebrow and smirked up at Emma.

"Oh really?" Emma smirked, "Strange."

She bent down to kiss Regina, mumbling against her lips, "I like apples a lot more now. Want to try them?"

Regina's eyes glistened with a newfoun arousal. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. Emma smirked as she lowered herself down Regina's body, licking her full length and plunging her tongue inside of her before bringing it out. She then leaned up and kissed Regina, running her tongue along Regina's.

The brunette moaned shamelessly, never knowing the taste of herself on someone else's tongue would be so arousing. But Emma wasn't just "someone else," either.

Emma pulled away, smiling. "Tastes amazing, huh?" Regina's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

"I wonder what cinnamon apples taste like."

Emma smirked. "Let's find out."


End file.
